The True No Mercy Ending
by L.E. Garrand
Summary: The truth of the finale at Mercy Hospital is revealed.


It was amazing that all four of them had made it to the rooftop – there were so many close calls that they couldn't even count. Of course, they weren't even counting to begin with; really, who'd want to count how many times somebody has nearly died? Zoey grabbed the radio. "Hello? Anybody there?"

A voice crackled back on the other end, "Thank god you made it! Alright, all you've gotta do is hold out until our chopper gets there. I suggest you get ready, and fast, because from what we can tell up here you have a lot of infected heading straight for your position."

"Great," Francis grumbled. "Here I was hoping this would be a walk in the park."

"Yeah, you wish," Louis said, tossing a M1014 to him.

"Alright, just get here as quickly as you can, alright?" Zoey called back on the radio.

"Sure thing. You guys just stay alive!" the chopper pilot responded. The radio produced nothing but static now.

Bill sighed. "Well, you heard the man. We'd better get ready qui-"

A thudding noise rang out through the air, and continued to get louder. Louis grabbed hold of an M16 and loaded it. "Looks like we're out of time! Get in the corner; we'll make our stand there!"

Bill picked up the hunting rifle and Zoey took out her pistols, and the four of them gathered in the corner next to the weapons cabinet and waited. The thudding was close now. "Ready?" Bill shouted to the others. A hunter's scream sounded through the air.

"Ready!" the others replied.

A smoker coughed loudly right outside the window – it suddenly appeared after a few seconds from around the corner and lashed its tongue out at Zoey, pulling her away toward the window. Bill aimed down the scope and put a bullet straight through the smoker's head. _"Fire, now!!!"_ he yelled out right as the common infected vaulted through the windows.

Louis covered Zoey as she scooted back toward the others and unwrapped the smoker's tongue from around her abdomen. A hunter leaped straight through the window and landed on top of him; Francis reacted quickly, shooting the thing square in the back of the head. Another one landed on Francis, knocking him back into the wall and causing him to hit his head. Zoey hooked the thing across the head and filled it with lead. Francis was too dizzy from the blow to his skull to really do anything, which left him open to another smoker. The tongue lashed out right as the team was reloading their weapons and wrapped around Francis, dragging him into the oncoming infected.

The other three jumped up and rushed toward him, taking off the heads of the surrounding infected. Bill spotted the smoker through the rifle scope and unloaded a clip into it; its body flew off the building and landed down in the streets with a loud thud. Louis cleared the rest of the infect from Francis's body and dragged him back over to the corner to patch him up; a boomer crawled in through the window and clawed at him. Zoey shot immediately without thinking – the boomer exploded, splattering it's bile across the walls and ceiling and covering the survivors. Blinded, they groped for the wall and managed to line up against it again, firing randomly through the air.

The bile slowly dripped down and off of them. With them able to see again, they were able to take out the rest of the onslaught and get Francis back up on his feet. The ground began to shake and dust fell from the ceiling. "Oh, shit…" Louis said slowly.

A hulking being landed down right in front of the room entrance. _"Tank!!!!"_ Zoey screamed, unloading into it. The tank swung at them, missing just barely as the group vaulted out the side windows. They ran to the front of the small building and fired at the enormous infected, blood splattering everywhere. But the tank didn't even slow down; it ran toward them and swung once again, connecting with Bill and sending him flying onto the ramp to the helicopter platform. Zoey climbed up to one of the side platforms and threw a gas can and threw it down in front of her; she shot it right as the tank ran by it, lighting the thing on fire. The tank cried out in pain as it slowly burned, but still chased after the group. It turned its attention to Louis and chased him down to the front of the building once again. Louis tripped and turned, staring at the hulking figure hovering over him. The tank brought its fists up over it's head and swung down. Louis closed his eyes and braced himself…

The tank suddenly stumbled to the side. Louis opened his eyes to see bullets flying straight through the thing's body; Francis had managed to get to the Gatling gun on the roof and was firing it straight through the tank. Zoey jumped down and pulled Louis up, bullets flying by their heads. The tank fell backward and struggled to get out of the fire of the Gatling gun. It finally did, but only for a split moment; Bill had climbed up to the top of the satellite building and unloaded the rest of his ammo into the tank's skull. It stumbled once and then finally collapsed. The other three sighed with relief that he was still alive.

Zoey turned back toward the building where they had stayed; the radio was crackling once again. "We're coming in now! Hurry to the platform; we don't have time to waste!"

Infected rushed onto the roof and charged toward the survivors as they sprinted over to the helicopter platform. Bill was limping slowly toward them, the tank having broken on of his legs. Zoey and Francis ran forward and grabbed him and helped him along while Louis kept the platform clear of infected. The chopper descended right behind them. "Hurry up and jump on!" the pilot yelled out.

Francis, Bill, and Zoey all jumped on the chopper as Louis covered them, somehow keeping the special infected from catching any of them. He stood there firing even as the other three had piled in. "Louis, come on! Don't be a martyr!" Zoey shouted out. He slowly back up, still suppressing the infected and keeping them away.

Then a second tank charged at them, hitting infected toward the survivors. "Oh, screw that!" Louis said aloud. He turned and jumped on the chopper right as it began to pull away from the platform. The four had survived whole ordeal and made it out alive and pretty much unscathed. They laughed and cried out in celebration…

Zoey turned back toward the platform. Everything suddenly seemed to go into slow motion as the tank picked up a piece of debris. Her eyes grew wide and she scooted back into Louis. "Oh, no… no, no, no, no, no…!"

The other three followed her eyes and looked just in time to see the tank throw the slab of concrete toward the chopper. "Oh, shit!!" Francis yelled out.

The rock hit the tail of the chopper and broke it off, making it spin out of control. Francis flew out of the chopper and into the wall of the hospital the impact killing him instantly; Bill followed, getting decapitated by the chopper blades and soaring through the air to the opposite side; Louis was flung out of the chopper as it crashed into the building itself and fell onto a shard of glass from the windows, severing his spine. Zoey hung on until the very end, when the chopper finally smashed into the ground and exploded.

There never were any survivors. Each and every one of them died. That's the truth of the story.


End file.
